The Other Conbolt
by Captain Lassiter
Summary: Rebecca Conbolt was always one to put others before herself so when she and two others go on an s-class quest that doesn't go according to plan she makes the ultimate sacrifice years later she returns ready to fight for her friends once more
1. Chapter 1

**X781** \- three years before Lucy joined fairy tail... Washing her body underneath a waterfall was a woman with long dark purple hair and violet eyes ah the water feels great on my skin she said has she dunked her head in before stepping out and drying off...

She first put on a mesh pattern t-shirt afterwards she threw on a silk black blouse with the first three buttons undone showing both her developing cleavage and the mesh pattern shirt beneath and some red and black arm guards as well has some black leggings and a red skirt she didn't wear shoes only wrapped bandages around her feet and ankles she also wrapped a large red scarf around her neck and had a short sword strapped to her lower back.

"Hey! Becca! you out here! Becca!" said a pink haired boy with onyx eyes and a white scarf around his neck "I don't think she's here Natsu-kun" said a white haired girl three steps behind him" I'll bet she's naked hehehe" said a flying blue cat

"No I"m not naked you stupid cat and what are you three doing out here anyway" asked Becca. "We want you to take us on an S-class quest" said Natsu. "You two ain't ready for an S-class quest yet" said Becca has she casually walked by. "Aw come on Becca! it'll be fun" said Natsu.

"Maybe when you too are older besides if I bought you on an S-class quest and you two got hurt Mira would kill me" said Becca. "And even if I do bring you with me and we all get back fine Erza will kill the two of you for going on a mission your weren't ready for" said Becca.

"Hey Lisanna I have an idea" said Natsu a mischievous smile on his face. "mmm?" Lisanna said with a tilt of her head.

"Just follow my lead" said Natsu has he crept behind Becca. "Yoink!" Natsu screamed has he took her scarf and ran off

"Natsu you little brat! get back here!" Becca screamed has she ran after him. Natsu ran into the woods hoping he'd lose her in the thick fooliage but was shocked when he bumped into her

"I hope this isn't your plan to get me to bring you on an S-class quest" said Becca. "Happy catch!" Natsu shouted has he threw the scarf into the air has high has he could "I got it! Happy shouted swooping in and grabbing the scarfing flying high into the air.

"You stupid cat!" shouted Becca has she bent her knees and jumped high into the air Harden Becca whispered has her skin turned black and became harder than Titanium she smacked Happy into the ground and reached for her scarf but before she could grab it a green and blue bird flew by and stole it.

"He even managed to get Lisanna to follow along in his little games" said Becca before she landed into the forest the impact uprooting a few trees.

"Split!" Becca shouted has she split into seven different people "Alright numbers two and three you guys stay in the trees keep an arial view four through six I want you to check by the pond they like to play their me and one will wait for them at the guild in case they decide to head their" said Becca.

"I don't wanna" said the Becca dubbed number two. "What do you mean you don't wanna why do you always have to be dificult number two said the becca dubbed number three

"Oh boy! oh boy! I can't wait this sounds like fun!" said Becca six. "Can I switch with someone" cried Becca two. "I'd like to know who decided that you'd be boss" said Becca Five. "Well I am the Original" said Becca stating the obvious. "How do we know your the original you might be some rouge clone that got to powerful and killed the original and now you've become cozy in her life" said Becca four

"Because the copies have numbers on their heads while I the original do not" said Becca getting frustrated at the lack of cooperation.

"You might've had it removed" said Becca five. "What why would I... Ugh never mind" said Becca has she clapped her hands and the copies disappeared back within her she then headed to fairy tail in hopes that those to would be there.

Fairy Tail. "No way dude you didn't steal Becca's scarf did you she'd kill you" said Gray has they sat in the corner whispering. "And it will be a death will deserved" said Becca has she suddenly appeared behind them a dark aura around her body.

"Eeep!" Natsu screamed has he tried running only to be yanked back by his scarf "Erza! help me!" Natsu screamed to the red head one of the only people in the guild who could match Becca in a fight the other being Mira but neither of them seemed interested in helping the dragon slayer

Natsu soon found tied to the butt of a horse has it ran through magnolia. "You'll pay for this!" shouted Natsu.

"Becca!" step into my office Makarov shouted from atop the steps.

"M'mm Becca" asked has she stepped in. "The magic council is asking us too send our best wizard to handle something in the mountains of Fuma Chi" said Makarov. "But I promised momma I'd watch Romeo" said Becca.

"I've already spoken to Enno and Macao they've approved" said Makarov. "Why me Gildarts and Laxus are both stronger than I am" said Becca.

"Yes but neither of them are in the guild right now" said Makarov.

"This isn't a mission you can do alone at least bring Erza with you" said Makarov. "I have a team already even if they are a bit difficult to work with" said Becca. "You know that magic not only divides you but it also divides your power as well" said Makarov.

"Don't worry Makarov it'll be fine just tell me when I leave" said Becca.

"In three days" said Makarov not feeling too good about sending her alone

Three days later... Becca is currently traveling in a large cart towards her destination the amount of blankets in the cart was rather exceesive but atleast it was cozy. "ACHOOO!" she heard a loud sneeze "WAH! Becca screamed has she lost control of the cart and ran off road and down a hill crashing into a lake.

Becca swam out of the water stood on the sands of the beach and..."Natsu! Lisanna! and Happy! Get out here right now!" Becca screamed.

"Uh Hey Becca how are ya" asked Natsu has he sheepishly scratched his head while walking towards her.

"You know this will make a good spot for three gravestones said Becca has she stalked over to them.

"Please don't make us go back" said Happy.

"I can't it's too far to walk and I don't have enough money on me for three tickets" said Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time on The Other Conbolt:** Our heroin Becca was traveling on an s-class quest when uninvited guest made their self's known...

And now we find a seventeen year old girl walking along side a fifteen year old pink haired boy and a fourteen year old white haired girl and not to mention the annoying flying tomcat who has nothing better to do but make snide remarks.

"I'm hungry happy" said has he landed on top of Natsu's head. "Yeah me too...Hey Becca got anything to eat" asked Natsu

"Oh yes the softest bread money can buy the ripest fruit and the biggest most delicious fish you'd ever taste" said Becca.

"Really!? where is it?" Happy asked mouth watering at the thought of consuming such a fish. "In the pond! about three miles back!" shouted Becca before stomping ahead of them.

"So where not getting any fish" Happy complained with a pout...

"It was just supposed to be a three day trip now it'll take at least a week and with those two idiots and Lisanna always finding a way to attract trouble might as well tact on three extra days onto that" Becca said complaining to herself.

Hours later... "Looks like the sun is getting ready to set lets go ahead and set up camp here" said Becca coming to a stop.  
"I am getting a bit tired" said Lisanna. "Can't sleep now three gather fire wood and get a fire going I'll catch some fish" said Becca

"Hey I wanna catch the fish" Happy complained. "No because if I send you to catch the fish you'll just eat em all said Becca has she begun walking towards a watering hole. Becca stripped of her clothes underneath she had on a sky blue bikini she dove into the water and looked around for some fish.

"Split!" Becca yelled splitting herself into three people. "The three of them nodded to each other already knowing what to do without having to discuss.

With all three of them working together gathering the fish was easy and efficient.

Once Becca caught enough fish for all of them she begun swimming back up to the top... Then suddenly ice begun to freeze over the water faster and faster. "No! Becca shouted has she swam faster and faster but she couldn't make it the ice covered the entire pond.

"Harden!" Becca yelled has she hardened her fist up and tried to punch her way through the ice. "Damn even Hardening can't break through this ice" said Becca

Becca couldn't teleport out without knowing the position of the enemy or how many their where not unless she wanted to teleport into an ambush. "Damn looks like this is the end damn I had hope I'd die in the thralls of battle" Becca complained before fading out of consciousness.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! "Finally your awoke" said Lisanna. "Seems like it's a good thing you three tagged alone" said Becca. "Where's Natsu?" asked Becca. "He's fighting that wizard" said Lisanna.

"He should be fine then that man is an ice wizard" said Becca.

"If you think Mr. Him is merely an ice wizard your sadly mistaken said a sinister voice has a young child walked towards them looking no older than eleven it was a young boy with dirty blonde hair and ruby red eyes on his shoulder sat a small figure seemingly made of fire.

"Take over rabbit soul!" Lisanna yelled has she transformed.

"IFrit! go!" shouted the young boy commanding the figure. The small figure charged at Lisanna throwing fire balls at her Lisanna using her speed managed to dodge the blows.

"This is IFrit the fire Spirit I'm an Elemental Spirit mage the young boy said has he cut his hand and let his blood drop onto a rock. "The rock sprouted arms and legs and got ready for battle. "Stonehenge attack!" shouted the young boy. "Rock Roll! shouted Stonehenge sending a wave of rocks towards Lisanna who manged to change into a bird at the last moment and dodge the attack.

"Hey Lisanna think you can handle the kid I'll go back up" Natsu shouted Becca. "I got it!" shouted Lisanna

"Got it do you I suppose I should tell you my name before I crush you underfoot" said the boy.

"Sounds fair" said Lisanna. "It's James, James .P Faraguard said the young boy whom wore a pair of overalls and a black newies cap.

With Natsu...  
Natsu was facing off against a man about twenty-three years old he had white hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes he wore a black overcoat and some matching pants as well has some black slip on shoes.

"Boy I am Jim Him you cannot beat me has you are now" said Jim. "Ya wanna bet! shouted Natsu has he lit his fist aflame. Fire Dragons Iron Fist! shouted Natsu has he punched the wizard in the face. "Hahah you call that a hit Jim" laughed has he turned to reveal rock covering his face. "Thunder Fist! he shouted has he punched Natsu in the gut a bang rung through out the forest has Natsu flew into a tree.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted sending a massive roar towards the man. "Geyser! shouted the man has he shot hot water towards the fire the two attacks collided forming steam filling the forest.

"I am Jim Him master of elemental magic one of the four Seraphs who serve Master Rua Nee" said Jim has he walked through the steam. "Are you people responsible for what's happening on mount Fuma Chi" asked Natsu.

"Yes but I see not why it matters to a" dead man said Jim. "Has he stepped through the steam and grabbed" Natsu by the neck.

"F-Fire D-Dragons... ROAR!" Natsu shouted sending a burst of fire straight in the mans face "You insolent brat!" shouted Jim has he kicked Natsu in the chest sending him flying back "Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted getting the wizard with a strong attack. "Perhaps I've underestimated you" said Jim has he started to stumble a bit.

"Your mistake wasn't underestimating him it was overestimating yourself I'm sure Natsu could take you out but I'm quite angry that you had the nerve to try to kill me in the lake so I'll be taking over this fight" said Becca has she walked towards them pulling out her short sword.

"Rock Barrage!" shouted Jim. "Harden Becca whispered the rocks harmlessly bounced off her hardend skin has she walked closer and closer to the mage.

"Fool! Ice shard!" shouted Jim has a giant shard of ice popped out of the ground. Smoke and debris filled the area making hard to see anything but outlines.

"That insolent bitch! messed with the wrong person and now she's dead!" shouted Jim.

"Dead am I" asked Becca has she walked through the smoke. "I sure do feel alive" said Becca two has she two walked thorugh the smoke.

"What the?" It's my go to magic I can split anything up to seven ways" said Becca

"Thunder Fang!" shouted Jim has he clasped his fist together and tried slamming them onto Becca's head.

"Sizzle slash!" shouted Becca two has she ran teleported infront of Becca and cut Jim across the chest.

"Becca's come back!" shouted Becca. "Yes!" Becca two yelled has she started to break apart and become one with Becca again.

"Take this Water Geyser!" shouted Jim. "Split! shouted Becca sending a wave of energy down the middle of the water spliting it in two the two sides passing harmlessly pass her.

"Gamontee!" shouted Becca shoving her sword into he mans chest.

"Take a good look at my face I want you to remember the woman who beat you" said Becca a smile upon her lips.

"Stupid Bitch" said Jim has his lungs started to fill up with blood.

"I suggest you call your companion and retreat I"m sure you'll live with proper treatment I made sure not to hit anything to vital" said Becca.

"Becca!, Natsu! I lost that kid he escaped" said Lisanna.

"It's fine I could tell by the look of his eyes he won't leave a companion behind so we can just leave he won't follow us so long has this man remains injured" said Becca.

"Happy! come on where leaving" shouted Becca.

"Meanwhile high in the mountains of Fuma Chi was a small temple surrounded by trees with black bark and statues that seemed to be made of Amber.

"Sitting in a chair made of Amber was a woman with long Dark brown hair with eyes which resembled the moon it's self she wore a white dress with a black ribbon around her waist and black heels also a black cap on her head.

"Mistress Rua I'm afraid Jim was defeated" said a man with mint green hair and eyes has he bowed on one knee towards the woman.

"You mean to tell me one of my four Seraphs was defeated" "I'm afraid so" said the man. "Tolken do you know the three things I hate most in the world" asked Rua .

"Failure, excuses ... and ..and- "And! hearing about the failures of my subordinates especially one that was supposed to be one of the best!" shouted Rua

"I told you not to make that weaking a Seraph anyway" said a young woman 25 in age with straight black hair a sword strapped to her back she wore a black sports bra and some tight pants. "And I told you about telling me what to do Sierra" said Rua glaring at the girl "Apologies mistress said Sierra bowing to her.

"Any who no one is to leave this temple we will wait for the wizards to come and when they do we will add them to the collection" said Rua.

Back with Becca and the gang... "They know where coming so my plan on investigating first is out the window" said Becca.

"Good now we can go in punching and kicking" shouted Natsu.

"Yes we can, Yes we can" Becca said

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Lisanna, Natsu, Happy wake up wake up " said Becca "Aw come on Becca the sun's barely in the sky" said Natsu. "I'm the oldest that means I'm in charge so get off you but and get moving said Becca.

The three of them walked for a long time six days and six nights when they arrived in a small town that was left destroyed the buildings looked like they where burnt bodies crucified to burning crucifixes, and a strange statues seemingly made of Amber.

"What happened here?" Lisanna asked has she looked around the destroyed city. "It looks like a battle took place here" said Happy. "Not a battle an attack a battle refers to both sizes fighting with each side having an equal chance of winning this here was no battle the people in this town stood no chance" said Becca.

"This got fired up to kick the ass of whoever did this" said Natsu.

"Yes as am I" said Becca has she looked up towards the mountain.

"I think I smell someone" said Natsu sniffing the air. "Oh can you lead us to em" asked Becca. "It's strange but the scent suddenly disappeared" said Natsu.

On Mount Fuma Chi "Have you gathered information about the twerps who dare hurt one of my own" Rua asked while dunking her hand into a bowl of peanuts.

"Yes I've sent my disciple Elsa to look into it" said Sierra. "And?"

Suddenly a blonde haired girl rose from the shadows a black mask covering her face a black kimono covering her body. Elsa was a young girl around thirteen years of age

"Elsa have you returned so soon?" asked Sierra. "Yes I'm sorry Madam" said Elsa bowing her head. "Tis only been four days since I sent you to watch them" said Sierra "Apologies but the boy noticed me so I can only assume he's a dragon slayer of some kind as for the two girls the white haired one was ignorant to my presence but I believe the older one may have felt me watching but could neither confirm nor deny I was there" said Elsa.

"Please give me relevant information weather or not they spotted you isn't worth anything" said Rua.

"From what I've gathered" The boy and the white haired girl wasn't supposed to come on this mission but apparently they stowed-away" said Elsa.

"The older girl's name apparently is Rebecca Conbolt but her friends shorten it to Becca she's strong I could see why she beat James and Jim so easily" said Elsa.

"Sierra, Elsa meet them at the base of the mountain lets weaken them has they come up but if you decide to kill them that's fine too" said Rua.

"Yes Madam" said Sierra has she and Elsa sunk into the shadows.. "And where will you have me and Rim asked Tolken coming into the room a young olive haired girl wearing a pink blouse walking in beside him she seem really young only about eight no maybe nine she held a plush gorilla in her hand and had a downcast expression.

"wait for them on bridge" said Rua. Yes Mistress said Tolken has he and Rim exited the room.

"Lavender get down here I want you and Rose fighting by my side" said Rua.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" shouted a girl with Lavender hair and bright brown eyes has she jumped down from the top of the rafters landing with the grace of a cat she wore a white blouse and black jeans her hair tied in a ponytail Lavender ears on her head and six big bushy tails on her bum really made her stand out.

"Beside her was a young girl of twelve with rose red hair and two bushy tails her eyes where the color of the sun and her furry ears seemed to curve over she wore a simple outfit a skirt and blouse with a white ribbon in her hair. "Wha- what about the two of us" asked Jim has he walked into the chambers. "James I want you to catch up to Tolken and Rim at the bridge you'll be working with them" said Rua. "Yes Mistress" said James has he ran off. "Has for you, you must be punished said Rua has she stepped from her throne the floor beneath her feet turning to amber with each and every step...

"Punished for what?" asked Jim quaking in fear. "First you decided upon yourself to attack the three children and a cat without my permission but you also lost and quite horribly I might add secondly you put the lad in a dangerous situation and thirdly you dare come groveling in my presence asking wha-what about us"

"Perhaps being a statue will allow you to see the era of your ways" said Rua has she placed her hand on his face.

"No, Wait! please!" Jim shouted has the Amber danced across his face down his arms and legs over his torso until he was completely covered from head to toe an amber statue.

"Dammit! I didn't think this through I can't possibly move such a heavy statue myself and Tolken isn't here I should've did this in the hall of statues" said Rua.

"Lets kill them, lets kill them!" Rose shouted her tail's swishing back n fourth. "Please calm yourself" said Lavender. "She's just excited it's quite alright" said Rua.

Back With Becca and the Gang... Alright lets set up camp here at the base and then we'll climb up in the morning" said Becca has she stretched her joints.

"Okay!" Lisanna shouted has she immediately fell asleep. "Don't just fall asleep! help set up camp!" shouted Becca.

Snore* "Natsu! not you too!" Becca said has she tried to wake him "They aren't waking up anytime soon I guess I might has well join them said Becca has she down...

Becca woke up early that morning to get breakfast started cooking some fruit found in the forest.

"I guess I better go wake the trio of idiots" said Becca walking over to the campsite. "When she got there she had to do a double take and recount... "Who! the hell! are you!" shouted Becca staring at the young girl.

"Shut up you old hag I'm trying to sleep" said Elsa before turning over. "Elsa I believe I told you to kill them in there sleep not snuggle up with them" said Sierra walking towards them her sword in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Becca pulling her short sword out.

"I'm Sierra mistress Rua sends her regards" said Sierra has she ran towards them

"Becca met her halfway their blades clinging in mid-air. This should prove to be fun said Sierra.


	4. Chapter 4 (Battle Chap)

"Shadow Strike!" shouted Sierra has she thrusted her sword forward. "You missed" Becca shouted a smirk on her face. check again said Sierra pointing down to the shadows showing her swords shadow embedded in the shoulder of Becca's.

"She then pulled the shadow blade out and suddenly a wound popped open on Becca's shoulder. "Gah! Becca screamed in pain holding her wounded shoulder.

"Oh my that looks bad" said Sierra has she moved her sword to the side and begun running towards Becca. "Becca place her hand on the ground closing her eyes she yelled Split!, Splliting the force of gravity around her in two allowing her to jump high in the air dodging the attack. "Becca then somersaulted over Sierra's head and attemped to slash her in the back.

But suddenly Sierra's shadow came out of the ground blocking the blow before sinking back in. "Damn I hope Natsu and Lisanna are having a easier time than this" said Becca.

"I'm sure Elsa has killed those two by now" said Sierra a smile upon her face. "Strong words for someone who hasn't even killed me yet!" shouted Becca. "Mockery will only get you killed!" shouted Sierra has she rose her sword into the air.

"Shadow Parade!" Sierra shouted. "Suddenly the shadows of tree branches begun to wrap around" Becca's shadow. "Becca struggled to free herself but she found she couldn't move. "She was about to teleport her way out but a branch covered her mouth before she could say the spell.

"Now it's time to die!" shouted Sierra charging at Becca. "Suddenly a second" Becca popped out in front of the first kicking Sierra in the jaw sending her flying back the spell bounding Becca breaking.

Becca One came out a smile on her face "If you want to get to Becca your gonna have to get passed me Becca one!" said Becca one while pointing to herself.

"What how'd did you cast a spell I had your mouth covered" said Sierra. "Hahah Becca's skill in split magic is so good she doesn't need to speak to cast a spell said Becca four walking out of the woods behind Sierra.

"Though I still don't think she should be in charge said Becca five walking towards Sierra from another direction. "You mess with one Becca you mess with us all said Becca two. "And that's not something you wanna do said Becca six the six of them surrounding Sierra each one having their blades at the ready.

"The six copies then grabbed Sierra holding her in place. "Becca pulled out her sword and stabbed Sierra in the gut before head butting her knocking her out cold...

At the Same Time with Natsu and Lisanna.

Sierra may control the shadow's but I am the shadow's said Elsa sinking into the shadows has Natsu tried to hit her"

"She then popped up" behind Lisanna kicking her in the back making her stumble. "Lisanna tried to kick the younger girl but she found her foot going right through her.

"Nice try" said Elsa before she sucked a breath in... "Shadow god's Bellow!" shouted Elsa hitting Lisanna straight on with the force of the attack.

"Lisanna!" shouted Natsu running to make sure his friend is alright. "Don't worry I'll live" said Lisanna struggling to get up but found herself to weak to move.

"Aw man I wasn't suppose to reveal the secrets to my magic" said Elsa panic in her face. "Fire Dragons Iron fist!" shouted Natsu catching the girl while her guard was down.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman" said Elsa rubbing her swollen face. "Never had one" said Natsu flames dancing on his fist.

"Shadow Gods Serpent Strike!" shouted Elsa punching Natsu in the nose. "Natsu reeled back a few steps from the impact which was followed by two feet firmly planted on his chest.

"Your strong but I'm afraid even if you do managed to beat me Sierra is one of the four Seraphs and your not strong enough to beat them yet" said Elsa.

"and my friend Becca is an S-class member of fairy tail your not strong enough to beat her yet" said Natsu. "Too bad Sierra has already killed her said Elsa a smirk on her face throwing a kick towards Natsu's head.

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Natsu easily catching the oncoming kick before tossing Elsa into a tree. "Shadow Gods Pilgrimage!" shouted Elsa sending a shadow ball towards Natsu who got hit head on from the unexpected attack.

"I am one of the four disciples young mages who are next in line to be the four seraph's I won't lose to a lizard" said Elsa. "Then how about a bird!" shouted Lisanna has she swooped Elsa up taking her into the sky.

"Let me go!" said Elsa struggling trying not to look down. "If you say so" said Lisanna dropping the girl from high in the sky.

"you people are monsters!" shouted Elsa panic in her eyes has she flew towards the ground.

"Fire Dragons Iron fist!" Natsu shouted jumping towards the following Elsa sending her flying back towards Lisanna who swithched to her neko-takeover in mid air kicking Elsa towards the lake making her skip it like a rock before getting imbedded into the boulder on the other side.

"Good job guys' I just finished mine to" said Becca has she broke through the tree's.

Meanwhile... James, Rim don't take these opponents lightly they just defeated Sierra and Elsa" said Tolken. "That fire guy is mine" said James. "As you wish" said Tolken.

"I heard those fairy tail wizards where some kind of monsters" said Rim

"If that's true then I guess I"m a monster slayer" said Tolken a smile on his face has he saw the three wizards coming over the horizon. To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Becca led the team higher up the mountain the three of them easily defeating the monsters that came their way

"How much further" Happy asked. "Not to much further said Becca.

"Looks like there's a bridge up ahead" said Lisanna . "Oh yeah I see it too" said Natsu. "Suddenly a huge burst of air came along and blew Natsu into a tree.

"Kaze! go!" shouted James has a wind spirit appeared next to him unlike his previous spirits who looked like a living flame or a living rock this spirit was more human a young woman with hair the color of a swan and eyes like sapphires she wore a white gown that was slightly torn at the bottom and was bare footed her feet doesn't touch the ground she just uses the air around herself to float.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" shouted Natsu sending a roar towards the new opponent. "Kaze swept her hand to the side causing a gust of wind to blow the fire out. "Hey! how come this Spirit looks human" said Natsu.

"I'm still learning how to control this magic I've only recently figured out how to summon Kaze in her human form I still can't summon Stonehenge or Ifrit in there's an there's still many Elemental Spirits I've yet to collect" said James.

"Fire Dragons Iron fist!" shouted Natsu throwing a punch towards James who easily dodged the blow... "Razor Kick" Kaze whispered kicking the air it's self towards Natsu the air cutting a gash across Natsu's abdomen.

"I hope Lisanna and Becca are having an easier time" said Natsu. "Stonehedge go!" shouted James summoning his rock elemental" the rock spirit was formed out of near bye sedimentary rocks the small rock clapped it's hand's together Rock Pillar!" Stonehedge shouted a giant rock pillar popping out of the ground nearly knocking Natsu's head off.

"Thinking quick on his feet Natsu dodged the attack by jumping back before he countered with a fire dragons wing attack. But Kaze using her control over wind and air easily doused his flames. "Kaze then ran towards" Natsu grabbing his face with her hand lefting him into the air. "Air Burst!" Kaze yelled sending a burst of air that would've sent Natsu flying had she not been holding on to him instead it just broke his nose and knock out a few teeth.

"Natsu struggled to stand his legs wobbling I won't loose there's people I want to surpass people I want to protect" said Natsu has he planted his feet and took a deep breath.

"Finish him now! Kaze!" shouted James. "As you wish young master Kaze said walking towards Natsu air surrounding her fist...

"Natsu lit his fist aflame and ran straight for her. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet your flames doesn't work on her!" said James. "Who say's I was aiming for her! shouted Natsu has he leaped over her head she managed to douse his flames but he still had his fist which got planted right on the cheek of james and knocked him out cold.. with the master gone the elemental Spirits disappered as well. "I better catch up" said Natsu

 **While that was happening Lisanna had a Battle of her own...** "Come on Lisanna lets let Natsu handle that one your opponent is her" said Becca pointing to a girl with olive green hair walking towards her a small stuffed gorilla in hand.

"I'm Rim I may be small but I pack a punch" Rim said in a monotone voice.

"Grow up!" she screamed has loud has possible which wasn't very loud...

"Suddenly her stuffed Gorilla got bigger and bigger until it grew to gigantic size picking the little girl up and placing her on it's shoulders... "Why! do you follow these people why listen to them your still young you still have your whole life ahead of you!" shouted Lisanna. "Why do you follow the people you follow" asked Rim staring down at Lisanna.

"Because there caring people their famliy" said Lisanna. "If Rua and her Seraphs hadn't found me three years ago I'd still be an orphan their the closest thing to family I've ever had" said Rim. "I see she grew up around them she probably doesn't even realize what they did to that town what they plan on doing on top of the mountain she doesn't realize that what she helped them do was a bad thing.

"Enough talk I"ll crush you" said Rim whispering in the gorrilas ear. "Suddenly the Gorrila lefted it's foot up and attempted to stop on Lisanna. Cat soul! Lisanna shouted entering her cat form dodging the blow..

"Take this!" Lisanna yelled has she jumped towards the Gorillas chest scracthing it but found her claws couldn't penetrate the Gorilla's thick fur... Lisanna tried to jump back but the Gorrila smacked her into the ground causing a small crater to form beneath her...

"The Gorrila then clasped its hands together trying to smash Lisanna into the ground even further but she was much to quick for the big Gorilla running up it's arms heading towards Rim's spot on the shoulder.

Lisanna ran faster and faster dodging the Gorilla's blows. "She jumped towards Rim to take her out but then she felt pressure on her stomach. "What the hell is this asked Lisanna has the pressure on her stomach got tigher and tigher it felt like someone was squeezing the life out of her.

"It's Tolkens pressure magic looks like the girl is giving him a good fight if he's forced to use this" said Rim. "He trained me to withstand his magic but it still hurts a little said Rim. "Lisanna fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain... Please hurry Becca take him out said Lisanna has she looked up towards Rim who was calmly walking towards her.

"Just like this Gorilla I'm gonna turn you into my toy" said Rim grabbing Lisanna by the face Lisanna tried to resists but the pressure on her was to strong.

"I can't rely on Natsu and Becca for everything she's just a child maybe I can somehow convince her" Lisanna thought to herself.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss by the way" said Lisanna. "What? I couldn't understand you" said Rim removing her hand. "I said my name is Lisanna Strauss...What's your's" Lisanna asked... before coughing up blood from the pressure suddenly increasing.

"It's Olivia Rimmey but I just go by Rim" said Rim. "is that the name your parents picked out for you" asked Lisanna" No I don't remember my birthname Miss Rua gave me the name when she found me" said Rim.

"Do you ever miss your parents wonder where they are what happend to them" asked Lisanna. "I don't care about a couple of people who'd abandon their own kid" said Rim her eyes starting to water..

"I know how you feel I've never met my parents either they both died my mother died giving birth to me and my father killed himself a few weeks later from greif.

"But I had my siblings they protected me and looked out for me" said Lisanna. "At least your parents didn't abandon you!" Rim shouted forgoing her previous monotone way of speaking.

"I'm sure your parents didn't want to abandon you they must have their reasons" said Lisanna pulling the young girl into a hug. "If your trying to get me to betray miss Rua please don't she's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had" said Rim.

"I won't ask you to do that what you do is your own choice" Lisanna said. "My choice" said Rim her eyes getting heavy and then falling asleep in Lisanna's arms.

"She's still just a kid after all" said Lisanna has she laid Rim againts a tree and headed towards Becca.

 **With Becca...** "You must be the mighty Rebecca Conbolt" said Tolken a smirk smearing his features. "Please just call be Becca, Rebecca is such a mouthful" said Becca.

"I won't even need to use my magic to beat someone of your level" said Tolken rolling his sleeves up. "No magic uh I'm game" said Rebbeca pulling out her short sword

"Show me what you got" said Becca...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember no magic" said Tolken swinging a kick towards Becca's face. "I know, I know I promise no magic" said Becca ducking the kick and swinging her blade at him. Tolken side stepped the attack and gave Becca a hard jab to the gut. "Tolken then followed up with a head but.

"Becca wobbled a bit but managed to catch her balance charge at Tolken. Becca slashed at him he dodged the blade but couldn't dodge the kick that followed. Tolken took the hard kick to the cheek loosing a tooth or two in the process. Tolken wiped the blood from his mouth and the two started trading blows once more.

The two of them where even for a bit but Tolken started to get the upper hand beating her back. "With this you end!" shouted Tolken has he spun around and kicked Becca in the chest.. CLANG!" "Hardening" Becca said with a smile upon her face has she punched Tolken in the nose breaking it.

"You, promised no magic would be used" said Tolken holding his broken nose. "You might wanna remember something before you start making terms and conditions I am a member of Fairy Tail, I ain't no fucking Saint I have no obligation or reason to lesson to your ideas" said Becca teleporting before Tolkens very eyes. "Appearing behind him slashing him across the back. "Gah!" Tolken screamed . "Take this!" Becca yelled has she ran towards him attempting to finish him off... "Suddenly the air pressure around her got thicker she felt her blood pressure getting thinner and thinner making her quite tired even the pressure gravity had on her was slowly increasing...

"Remember little girl you asked for this massacre when you abandoned the agreement" said Tolken slowly walking towards her craters forming beneath his feet with each step he took. "I commend you not just anyone can take out a member of the four seraphs and you took out two of them said Tolken getting closer and closer. "What is this magic Becca thought to herself before coughing up some blood into her hand.

"I bet your thinking what is this magic... right about now" said Tolken getting closer and closer" It's called Pressure magic I control pressure of course it's a magic that can't be targeted to a single person so anyone in range of my magic can feel it's effect's luckily my comrade was trained to withstand it but you, you where not" said Tolken.

Becca struggled to get up but the gravitational pressure acting on her increased again. "I won't lose I promised mom I'd take care of dad and romeo so I can't lose" said Becca Hardening her body. "Suddenly the pressure of her blood dramatically increased so fast that her skin ripped and blood began to drip out. "You didn't notice but when we fought I cut you about nine times you didn't' notice because they where small and you where focused on battle but when your blood pressure suddenly sky rocketed it ripped the cuts open further and the blood came rushing out...

"You'll be dead within the hour" said Tolken has he started walking away towards Natsu and Lisanna. "No...Get Back here you coward" said Becca reaching out to grab him. "O and when you get to the gates of hell wait a bit before going inside your friends will join you momentarily" said Tolken.

"Don't you touch them!" shouted Becca has she crawled after him in a slow pace. "If you keep struggling you'll loose blood a lot faster" said Tolken over his shoulder.

"Tolken was getting closer and closer to where he saw Rim fighting Lisanna and was just about to head over there when he suddenly felt a major increase in magic power...  
"I said stop!" Becca screamed has she got on her knees she got further standing on one foot and then she did it she stood up.

"What are you?" asked Tolken has he stared at the woman who just moments ago was at his mercy was no looking at him like he was nothing more than a child that needed a time out.. "I've always been able to adjust to things pretty quickly" said Becca pulling out her sword walking towards him her wound's still bleeding profusely.

"You where right about one thing" said Tolken taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Yeah what's that" asked Becca "Your not a Saint, your the fucking devil said Tolken before Becca's sword went through his stomach...

"RAH!" Becca yelled to the heavens before fainting...

 **Moments later...** "Becca!, Becca!" wake up come on wake up!" said Lisanna has she tried to wake the injured girl up. "I cauterized her wounds we managed to get here before she lost to much blood" said Natsu. "We managed to find this cave but she still won't wake up" said Lisanna.

"Watch over her for me" said Natsu has he looked up towards the top of the mountain getting the feeling someone was looking back at him. "Where are you going asked Lisanna". "I'm going to finish the mission" said Natsu. "I'm coming with you" said Lisanna "I can't let... I wasn't asking for your permission Natsu the moment I agreed to tag along on this mission I agreed to fight as long has I can stand said Lisanna.

"Alright fine but be careful" said Natsu. "Take over bird soul said Lisanna turning into a bird and flying towards the top.. "Hey! Happy lets go! shouted Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted swooping down and grabbing him.

 **"Meanwhile on top of the mountain...** "Mistress Rua it seems that both Sierra and Tolken where defeated" said Lavender. "I see that's too bad" said Rua standing from her throne.

"I'll kill the intruders!" said Rose has bullets started appearing all around her floating in mid-air. "When they walk through that door they'll be Swiss cheese!" said Rose a smile on her face.

"I guess I can let you have your fun" said Lavender taking a seat behind Rose. "What's this?" Rua questioned out loud "what is it mistress Rua?" asked Lavender.

"I only sense two mages coming towards us and neither one has enough power to defeat a Seraph" said Rua. "Aw! I wanted to turn that chick into Swiss cheese!" said Rose with a pout.

"It's to be expected she probably was severely injured in her fight with Tolken and her comrades decided to finish the mission while she rested" said Lavender sipping on some tea.

"Let her have her rest and when she wakes up she'll wake to the bodies of her comrades" said Rua...

The big oak doors suddenly started to open...

"BYE BYE!" Rose shouted pointing her finger towards the door sending the thousands of bullets that surrounded her towards it.

"The smoke cleared and the only thing they saw was a couple of pairs of shoes. "Aw crap! I only wanted to kill them I didn't mean to incinerate them!" shouted Rose in a panic.

"Rose step back about five feet" said Lavender. "Y-Yes said Rose stepping back. Suddenly a crash was heard from above has Natsu and Lisanna crashed from the roof.

"My, my what inventive people" said Lavender has she stood from her seat. "Take this you cheaters! shouted Rose summoning a grenade to her hand and throwing it at the two wizards..

The Grenade exploded in right in front of them. "That's what you get for messing with me!" shouted Rose only to be shocked when the flames started getting sucked up... Happy then flew in out of nowhere and picked Rose up taking her outside..

"Well? I was hoping to let Rose have some fun before I went all out said Lavender has she got up from her seat her body starting to glow her magic power rising dramatically.

"Take over she whispered, Alien soul!" she shouted has her skin turned dark green with a golden light running through the cracks in her skin and golden rings forming on her wrist and ankles.

"My Saturnian soul should be enough for the likes of you two said Lavender has she took one of her rings off it suddenly turned ginormous in her hand and a new one took it's spot.

"Natsu her magic power it's..." "I know it's stronger than Mira, Erza or Becca combined" said Natsu interrupting Lisanna. "And she's not even the final boss" said Lisanna looking up towards Rua.

"Please die for me" said Lavender throwing the giant ring towards them...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 (Forgotten)

"Lisanna look out!" Natsu screamed pushing the girl out the way and attempting to catch the ring with his bare hands... "The Ring spun faster and faster has Natsu held it inbetween the palms of his hands the force of the ring pushing him back...

"GAH!" Natsu screamed has he managed to toss the ring over his head and out the building. "Fire Dragons Roar!" shouted Natsu sending a breath of flames towards Lavender. "Take over Alien Soul(Mercurious)" said Lavender has she walked through the flames her new take over look'd like flaming metal her body was metallic and has an orange glow around it.. "using the soul of an alien from saturn was a bad move on my part it's a bad idea to fight fire with gas" said Lavender. "Lisanna suddenly jumped back in the fray trying to kick Lavender in the face but easily caught Lisanna's foot..

"It burns!" Lisanna yelled has Lavender tossed her aside her ankle badly burnt... "Suddenly swords came crashing through the roof of the building the attack may have killed everyone in their had the heat from Lavender's power not melted them all...

"Back like a never left!" shouted Rose has she crashed into the room and delivered a spinning heel kick to Lisanna's stomach.

"What Happened to Happy" asked Lisanna holding her stomach and struggling to stand with her damaged ankle. "You mean that cat thing I tossed him down the mountain said Rose a smile upon her face skipping over to Lisanna multiple bullets and swords forming around her each one of them aiming towards the white haired girl..

"Leave her alone!" shouted Natsu has he ran towards Rose a fist full of fire. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu. Please don't intterupt my protege said Lavender catching his fist his flames getting absorbed into her body.

"Incinerate" said Lavender has she sent a wave of heat towards Natsu. "You think Heat can hurt a fire dragon!" shouted Natsu has he hit butted Lavender making her stumble.. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled following up the previous attack. "It's been a while since I've had this much fun said Lavender walking out the flames has if they weren't even there.. She then formed a ball of fire in her hand and threw it too Natsu who simply ate it up.

"Oh perhaps I've made another error where immune to each others attacks. you can just eat mine and my body absorbs your's" said Lavender.

"Time to die!" shouted Rose sending her attack towards Lisanna... "No! Natsu screamed has he tried to get to her but a massive wall of amber blocked his path..

"No!" shouted Natsu banging on the wall trying to break it. "Please remember your fight is with me!" shouted Lavender kicking Natsu across the face. "I don't want to show you my other forms your not worth of them so I'll just beat you with my bare hands said Lavender picking up Natsu by the neck a red blade in her hand she got ready to stab him...

When suddenly Rose came crashing through the barrier body broken and bloody. "Rose!" what happened shouted Lavender getting distracted for a second.. Fire Dragons Wing attack!" shouted Natsu catching Lavender while she was off guard...

"The sound of foot steps caught everyone's attention has they looked towards the massive whole.. "Don't worry Natsu Lisanna's alright she a voice Natsu was glad to hear. "Her hair waving in the air she casually walked up to Lavender her fist Hardended.

"You won't get away with hurting my friends!" shouted Becca punching Lavender hard in the stomach sending her flying through the walls of the temple. "You think you can beat me little girl! shouted Lavender flying back in cocking her fist back..

"Harden" Becca whispered.. "Clang!" AH! my hand, my hand!" Lavender screamed holding her broken deformed hand in pain.

"I won't let you any where near Mistress" said Lavender. "That's to damn bad!" shouted Becca kicking Lavender again and again until she stayed down..

"You really are a monster said Rua standing up she slowly begun to walk towards Becca her magic power increasing with each step the force of her power causing the ground to crack beneath her feet.

"Natsu go grab Lisanna and run" said Becca looking at the woman. "Tell Dad I'm sorry but I've no choice" said Becca her magic power building up. Her hair begun to change colors and her pupils disappeared... "This'll be the last time we see each other" said Becca. Walking towards the womanwho simply smiled and waited for something to happen.

"No! you can't do that!" shouted Natsu trying to convince her. "I love you Natsu I always have said Becca punching Natsu knocking him out... and taking him outside and then picking up the unconsious Lisanna Lavender and Rose ,taking them outside too.

"Becca pulled out her sword her speed faster than before she ran towards Rua and tried slashing her but Rua blocked it with a single finger covered in Amber.. "What is this stuff asked Becca has she jumped back cracks appearing on her body.

"I see your body can't handle that much power flowing through at once your killing yourself" said Rua. "If I can take out someone like you in the process then that's fine said Becca.

"And if you can't?" asked Rua in a mocking voice her fist covered in Amber. "Then even if I die here and now I"ll come back just to kick your ass!" shouted Becca has she ran towards Rua her body hardening. "Rua reformed the Amber on her fist into a spear and tossed it towards Becca had she kept running it would've skewered her but Becca teleported the rest of the way and kneed Rua in the face.

"You really are a monster" said Rua has she ran an Amber stake through Becca's stomach and kicked her aside. "Why didn't you harden yourself if you had it may have saved your life said Rua standing over Becca getting ready to turn her into an Amber statue...

"It sucks but it's a side effect of my splitting power my magic splits evenly between myself and my copies" said Becca "I see said Rua looking over her shoulder seeing Becca's one through six standing around her.

They each attacked Rua at once suddenly branches crashed in and smacked them aside.. "Take this!" Becca yelled running her sword through Rua's stomach

"You insolent bitch!" shouted Rua smacking Becca aside.. "Get your filthy feet off her!" shouted Becca five kicking Rua in the face making her stumble.. "I don't care if there was a hundred of you!" I'm gonna kill you all!" shouted Rua vines bursting out the ground. She then sprayed a sticky substance from the palm of her hand to keep the real Becca at bay..

"Tell me! Becca's what's it like to see yourself die!" asked Rua one of her Vines wrapping around the six Becca's neck's "Perhaps I'll add them to my collection said Rua getting ready to touch them..

"I won't let you harm my friends!" shouted Becca has she did something no one expected she spat right in Rua's face. "Disgusting!" Rua shouted ramming a knee into Becca's face breaking her nose..

"I can sense it you, you arent human are ya" said Becca spiting out the blood filling her mouth. "Once upon a time I was but I gave that up for this power!" shouted Rua.

"I see" said Becca has she cut her way out of the sap. "Becca's 3,4,5 and 6 come back to me 1 and 2 hold her" said Becca has she stood up her body cracking even further...

"Maybe the oldman was right perhaps I should've bought Erza or Mira along hell maybe I should've bought Gildarts" said Becca. Has she ran her sword through Rua's chest..

"GAH!" Rua screamed coughing up a mouthful of blood Becca's one and two disappering. "Did you think!" I'd die that easily said Rua holding her wound and pushing Becca away..

"I had a feeling that was the case said Becca has she fell to her knees her body starting to glow the light getting brighter and brighter.. "We shall continue this dance in hell" said Becca

"NO! shouted Rua...

 **A few minutes later...** Becca!, Becca!" Natsu shouted has he ran inside looking around for his friend when he found her she was on her knees looking into the sky a smile still on her face even while being made of Amber has if she was smiling the entire time her body crystalized.

Natsu looked around for Rua to make her reverse it but found that she was missing. "Becca!, Becca!" shouted Natsu.

With Rua... Crawling through the forest on her hands and knees a trail of blood behind her Rua was near death.. I can't believe a human a little girl at that did this to me" said Rua.

"Mistress Rua! are you alright!?" shouted Rim has she broke through the tree line and came beside her.. "Mistress!" shouted Rose has she too came to her side, James and Elsa coming as well.. "Get out of here you four your masters are all gone and I'm on the verge of death myself" said Rua. "No! you can't die you can't leave us alone in this world!" shouted Elsa.

"The sound of foot steps aproached a strong prescence entering the scence.. "I won't let you hurt Rua no more!" shouted Rim laying her body over the older woman..

"I don't want to hurt her said a voice has a man with black hair wearing a high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso.

"Who are you?" asked James. "I'm Zeref and I want her to join me in my country of Alverez said Zeref...

"Alright if it means Mistress will be alright then we'll go said Rim.. "Then let us be going" said Zeref walking away expecting them to follow...

Back with Natsu... Becca i'm sorry, im sorry, im so sorry I wasn't strong enough said Natsu...

"Natsu! Natsu!" are you in here!" Lisanna and Happy called coming inside.. "She's gone" said Natsu. "Who?" Lisanna asked a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean! who! Becca! our friend! Macao's daughter a member of fairy tail!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu calm down there's no one in fairy tail by that name and Macao's daughter he doesn't have a daughter" said Lisanna a worrying look on her face.

"Rebecca Conbolt how can you forget her after everything she's done for us" shouted Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu I don't know who your talking about but we need to get back" said Lisanna.

"Fine pretend like you don't remember if that's how you wanna cope I won't judge" said Natsu has he lifted the Crystallized Statue of Becca up and headed out the door. "What are you doing Natsu you'll never be able to carry that down the mountain" said Lisanna.

"I won't know unless I try and it's not that it's her" said Natsu. "Natsu please we have to go" said Happy. "Fine, don't worry Becca I'll find away to reverse this I promise" said Natsu.

 **One Week Later...** Natsu, Lisanna and Happy walked in and was immediately met with an angry Makarov.. "Natsu! what did you think you where doing stealing that quest" said Makarov. Natsu just ignored him and walked over to Macao.. "I'm sorry but in order to protect us, your daughter she...she" Whoa whoa Natsu I... I don't have a daughter said Macao "Natsu looked and saw no signs of deciet nothing to say otherwise he really believed he didn't have a daughter...

"It was then that Natsu realized that Becca was erased from everyone's memories all except for his own...

To be continued

 **Ps. Just a little head's up I'm gonna replace Jacob with Rua in the Spriggan twelve why you might ask because out of all the Spriggan my personal opinion is Jacob is the worse one**


	8. Chapter 8

"Natsu stayed locked up in his house for weeks on in no one remembered her so he couldn't talk about it talk about her...

"Hey! Natsu come on, come outside you'll get sick cramped in your room all the time" said Lisanna through the door. "Sorry Lisanna can you come back some other time I need to think about something" said Natsu.

"Please go back to normal I can't stand seeing you like this and worse of all I don't know why, I can't help you if you don't talk to me" said Lisanna has she laid against his door. "No one remembers her, not you not master, not even her own father" Natsu said with a sigh...

"I'm sorry Natsu my your right maybe there was someone at this guild by that name but whoever she was she's gone now and I'm sure she'd want you to be happy" said Lisanna. "Maybe your right I just wish I could see her again even if the entire world forgot she existed I didn't and that means something" said Natsu...

Meanwhile in Alveraz Empire... Ugh where am I asked Rua has she awoke in a strange room it seemed someone changed her clothes her new outfit consisting of a sleeveless shirt with frills and a pair of black shorts.

"Aw I see your awoke" said an old man with a hunched back walking with a cane. "Yes how long was I sleep where am I and what happened to my clothes" asked Rua. "Well you've been sleep for two weeks from over using your power and has for where you are and how you got here the emperor found you on the verge of death and decided to bring you here don't worry it was one of the hand maidens who changed your outfit the other was quite filthy and caked in blood" said the old man.

"And who are you old man?" Rua asked "I'm Yajeel minister of the Alverez empire said the old man. "Mistress Rua! You've awoke" said Rim standing in the door way. "Good morning Olivia" said Rua

"Please just call me Rim like everyone else" said Rim. "I'll tell the others you've awoken" said Rim has she walked off. "Those are good children" said Yajeel "Yes, yes they are said Rua.

One Year Later... Why does everyone I care for everyone I get close to end up dying said Natsu has he stood in front of the grave of his long time best friend Lisanna strauss... Once again he fell into a depression.

"Why am I so weak if I had been stronger then I'd would've been able to protect her" said Natsu has he punched a tree. "Your not weak at all Natsu" said a voice has he felt someone hug him from behind. "B-Becca is that you" said Natsu has he quickly turned around only for no one to be there..."Your the flame that keeps fairy tail alight" said the voice of Becca. "Thank you Becca I know what I must do said Natsu...

"Meanwhile in Alverez... Have you gotten used to being in Alverez" asked Zeref has he walked the halls Rua walking beside him trying to match his stride's "Yes it's a beautiful country" said Rua.

"Have you met the other Spriggan members" asked Zeref. "I've met the ones that wanted to meet me" said Rua. "How are the children fairing" asked Zeref.

"Well thanks to the training regiment Rose has better control of her Arsenal Magic, James decided to focus on strengthening the Spirits he has right now rather than focus on finding new ones apparently deciding that he'll find them when he finds them" said Rua.

"And what of the other two" asked Zeref. "Elsa has been studying her swordmanship she seems to think she has a pretty god grasp on her shadow god slaying magic has for Rim it's hard to tell she doesn't really let people know what's going on in her head unless it's something significant and even then... "I see what is Rim's magic if I may ask" said Zeref...

"I'm don't know the exact name for it but we call it Toy Magic her magic turns creatures and people into her toys she uses the for combat situations right now she can control mindless beast very well but humans not so much" said Rua.

"Emperor,a word if you will?" "Yes Invel what is it" asked Zeref turning to his chief of staff. "Are you sure we can trust this woman she seems dangerous" said Invel.

"Which is why I'm recruting her when it comes to raw magic power she is just has strong if not stronger than August and Irene but she lacks combat experience she'd never been in a hand to hand fight said Zeref.

"Very well then your majesty I shall be on my way" said Invel has he walked off. "I sense that one still yets to trust me" said Rua a smile upon her lips.

"Haahaa I'm sure he'll come around, well I hope you do enjoy yourself I've business to attend to" said Zeref has he walked off.

Two Years Later...  
After Lisanna's death Natsu didn't really work in a team any more it wasn't until the spunky blonde Lucy Heartfillia came apart of the family that he became his old fired upself the two of them quickly became best of friends...But they'd be nothing more.

Hey Natsu whose Becca" Lucy asked has the two of walked the street on the way to the guild."It's an old friend but how do you know that name" asked Natsu stopping to look at the blonde. "You talk in your sleep I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen" said Lucy. "No, no it's okay" said Natsu.

Tenrou island... The Dragon rose above their heads hurrican force winds blew against the mages..."I guess it's time for us to meet again" said Natsu has he closed his eyes the heat from Acnologia's attack engulfing him...

Seven Years later... Natsu was a bit sad but happy at the same time he was glad to be alive but sad that he'd have to wait a bit longer to see" Becca again...

Alverez Empire... In the Ten years since Rua joined the Spriggan twelve she has become a prominent force in the entire continent of Alaikitasia Her collection of Amber Statues fill twelve warehouses..

Meanwhile walking through town was three woman all grown up... The first of which was Elsa she cut her blonde locks in to a bobbed cut a tended to wear boyish clothes these days, meanwhile Rose and Rim both let their hair grow out Rim in a braided ponytail whilst Rose's was more wild a messy... Rim wore pretty much what she wore has a child a light pink dress, Rose meanwhile wore white Bikini Armor with a red rose imprinted on the shoulder.

"Hey Olivia if you don't mind me asking but why do you still carry that dirty gorrila around every" asked Rose. "He was my first partner we've been fighting together since I was only a child" said Rim "Come on guys we gotta hurry and meet up with James at the festival" said Elsa. "Do we have to go" asked Rim. "Of course we do I need to grab some of that cotton candy and you need to get over your fear of people" said Rose pushing Rim along.

Weeks later Fairy Tail... They couldn't stop it, though they won in the end they couldn't stop face from going off at least once that boom that shook the continent reawoken someone long thought dead...

On Top of Mount Fuma Chi the Statues begun to crack the pieces falling free has one by one the ones turned to stone by Rua was set free most seemed scared and confused and quickly left but one woman a woman whose hair was purple in color a woman who was shocked and glad to be alive stood in aw how long has it been a few days, a few weeks a few years she'd wouldn't know and she wasn't the only one who seemed to be in deep thought...

Standing near bye was a man with dark gray hair and burgundy eyes he seemed to be muttering something to himself, Becca stepped closer to get a better listen when she heard him say Diablo I forego I give you my left eye if you give me wings the man whispered before massive bat like wings sprouted from his back and he flew off..

"Who was that man" Becca asked

To Be continued


	9. Chapter 9

I'm alive... I'm grateful but I don't know why is it because I was turned into an amber statue did that somehow stop the explosion that was supposed to happen after using the forbidden spell" Becca asked herself.

"And who was that man what was those words he" said what were those wings was it some sort of take over Becca asked herself again she then felt a breeze and looked down to see that the explosion left her completely nude..

"Kya! dammit! why am I naked!" shouted Becca has she looked around the temple for any disgarded clothes she found an old monks outfit and threw it on sure it was a bit big for her but hey it was better than running around naked.

"Alright first things first is head into town and get some new clothes" said Becca has she made her way down the mountain...

 **Meanwhile with Natsu...** First I lost Becca, then even if for a short time I lost Lisanna and now I've lost igneel why does everyone I get close with end up getting killed asked Natsu has he and happy walked through the country a brownish cloak over his head.

"Isn't that why you left, so you can get stronger, so you can protect everyone?" asked Happy. "Yeah" said Natsu deep in thought.

 **Back with Becca...**  
After acquiring new clothes which consisted from a black form fitting shirt and some jeans she then proceeded to buy a new short sword since her old one was destroyed in the explosion. "Hey! can I see this morning paper" Becca asked a near-bye newspaper vendor. "Seven-five jewels said the man. "Ugh find you overpriced bastard said Becca placing the money in his hand and taking a look at the date.

February x791 no way in hell it's been ten years wait no! it can't be! little Natsu is twenty-five now! I think I'm gonna die" said Becca. She then felt a prescence it was the same feeling she got when she saw that mysterious man she looked around and there he was walking through the crowd any sign of him being anything other than human no where to be seen.

Meanwhile in Alverez...  
When's Zeref returning" asked Rua has she reclined in a chair without a care in the world. "who knows he comes and goes has he pleases" said Invel.

"That's boring said Rua has she suddenly felt something very wrong.. "What's the matter you seem ill" said Invel. "nothing but a dangerous man was just unleashed something or someone freed my amber statues back on ishgar" said Rua.

"is there any among them we should be worried about asked Invel.. "Well this one girl was a pain in the ass but she is pretty harmless however that man, the man with the eyes of a devil he isn't someone to be taken lightly" said Rua.

With Natsu and Happy...  
Hey Natsu where are we going" asked Happy. "To the town of Fuma Chi" said Natsu a smile upon his face. "Why are we walking" asked Happy. Because there's no way in hell I'm taking one of those steel boxes of death" said Natsu.

 **Back with Becca**. Becca's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow the gray haired man. "Damn he's fast" she said to herself trying to keep up. She followed him the best she could tailing him until he turned down an alley when she went to follow she found that he was no where to be found...

"You have three seconds to explain why your following me" said the gray haired man. "Us fellow statues Ought a stick together" Becca quickly said. "Diablo a forego my arm now give me claws!" shouted the gray haired man has his left arm disappeared before being replaced by a demonic arm and claws.

"Shit he's serious" said Becca "Suddenly the man stopped and walked away looking over his shoulder he said just five words. "I will kill you later" and then spread his wings and flew off.

"I thought for sure I was a dead woman" said Becca has she let loose a breath she had no idea she was holding. I better get a hotel" said Becca has she headed towards a bed n breaksfast. "Hey wait a minute this town was decimated last time I came through here" said Becca looking around at the town filled with laugther and dancing.

 **The Next day, the next day...**  
"Natsu and Happy arrived in town and they where both in awe the last time they came through the town was destroyed no sign of life what soever no it was a bustling town filled with laugther and joy and little did they know an old friend... To Be continued


End file.
